harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer is confronted en masse!
In this episode, watch for a cameo of President-Elect Trump as he reassures the Harpers that he hates Jennifer Barrett! Scene The main section of the Boston Common. As is not unusual, the snow has fallen and it is cold out on this day before Christmas Eve. The list of naughty and nice has been released and of course, Jennifer Barrett is at the top of the naughty bunch! She is walking around the park, bragging about her victory and that Donald Trump (in her demented mind) has invited her to the inaugural ball. She is watched by the Harpers and the rest of their circle. They are angry with her and it shows on their face. She walks by Derek Harper and he glares at her. She takes no notice of his anger at her. She brags at Nicky Haller and gloats at him about being deported. For this, she is given a nasty look by his adopted mother, Taylor Addison. Finally, Jennifer sneers at Dylan and Sheila, rubbing it in their faces about Trump. She walks over to the carts, hoping to get some hot chocolate and reveling in the hurt that she inflicted on others, when she is yanked from the spot she was in, her chocolate spilled all over the walk, and is pulled to a secluded spot, where the angry Harper universe is glaring at her. The person who grabbed her was Michelle Harper. She is furious. MICHELLE: You are coming with me! JENNIFER: Get your hands off of me, you bitch! And you are going to buy me a new cup of Hot Chocolate! MICHELLE: No, I am not! What I WOULD buy you is a steaming cup of arsenic! JENNIFER: You stupid old bitch! Arsenic is no longer existent! MICHELLE: How about a cup of coffee, liberally sprayed with bug killer! JENNIFER (haughtily): I think I am just going to have to call the police on you! You threatened me! I am innocent! (Once again, Jennifer folds her hands in a fake innocent routine.) MICHELLE: You are about as innocent as a newborn snake! JENNIFER: What the hell are you on about, you stupid Harper?! (Michelle smacks Jennifer hard) MICHELLE: You EVER call me stupid again, and I will make sure you are buried! JENNIFER: Damn it! Who the hell do you think you are?! I am a world-famous model! I will be the new wife of Donald Trump! MICHELLE: You stupid deluded bitch! You think that you are going to be the new Mrs. Donald Trump?! JENNIFER: I KNOW I AM! (Along comes everyone else. They surround the evil Jennifer. She cannot leave, for she is surrounded by everyone. She has no way to escape, and nowhere to run!) DYLAN: Good work, Mom. She cannot escape now! JENNIFER: I will make sure the prisons are emptied to have you all accommodated! You will PAY for this! Nobody humiliates me! SHEILA: I don't think you even know the MEANING of humble, you evil bitch! JENNIFER: How dare you call me evil! I am NOT evil! I am someone who knows what I want! CARA: No you aren't! You are a troublemaker! JENNIFER: You have been believing the lies of my husband! AARON: EX-husband! I am NO longer married to you! JENNIFER: Go to hell, faggot! (Aaron rushes Jennifer to belt her, but Rusty, Augusta and Aurora hold him back) AARON (enraged): Let me at her! AUGUSTA (firmly, but gently): No, Aaron, that isn't going to help matters. I know we all want to beat the tar out of her, but it would not work. All it would do is give Aidan something to stress out about. We have to think about the consequences for our actions. I know we want to physically attack her. Hell, even I want to beat her about the head some, but that would cause more grief. If SHE attacks us, THEN the gloves are off, and we attack her. But until that happens, then we have to use our words against her. AURORA: Augusta's right. If she attacks us, then we can defend ourselves, but until then, we have our words. ARDITH: For once, Augusta is right. Calm down, my dear. Losing your temper towards that strumpet will not avail us anything. She is nothing but a piece of vermin. JENNIFER: Hah! You lot cannot do a damned thing to me, but I CAN do whatever I want to you! (To prove that, she walks up to little Nicky Haller and slaps him in the face! She laughs in scorn as he begins to cry! This truly angers everyone!) AVIVA: You vicious woman! ELAINE: How can you be so cruel?! ARDITH: You nasty strumpet! JENNIFER: What the hell are you gonna do about THAT?! I slapped that brat and I think, just for fun, I will do it again! (She storms over to slap him again, but she is yanked down by the hair by his father, Nick Haller.) NICK: If you EVER lay a hand on MY son again, I will see you locked up! JENNIFER: Hah! I will call the cops on you, for you grabbing my lustrous hair! MARILYN (sneering): That looks like dead weave extensions! (Everyone laughs) NICK: Not until I have YOU arrested for you putting your damned hands on my kid! TAYLOR: And we will make sure that the charges stick! JENNIFER: Go to hell! I will win! You all are NOTHING to me! WENDY: Well, guess what, then?! That makes us even, bitch! YOU are nothing to US! JENNIFER (exploding): GOD DAMN IT! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! YOU CANNOT TREAT ME LIKE THIS! I AM BEAUTIFUL! I AM WONDERFUL! I AM GORGEOUS! I AM CHARMING! I AM A SUPER SENSATIONAL MODEL! I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT MRS. DONALD TRUMP! I AM GOING TO DESTROY HIS MARRIAGE! YOU KNOW, I WAS THE ONE WHO CALLED HIS STUPID BRAT OF A SON AN AUTISTIC PIECE OF SHIT! (All of them are appalled. Once again, Jennifer wears her usual smug smirk! Even though they dislike the idea of Trump being president and are fearful of what could well happen with said presidency, what Jennifer did was WORSE than that. Despite their dislike, they know that not even the Trumps deserve THAT kind of disrespect, especially from someone who supposedly is the head fan of Donald Trump!) JULIA: You wicked woman! SYBIL: You are a wicked creature! SHEILA: You despicable HYPOCRITE! JENNIFER: Yeah?! SO?! DYLAN: As much as we despise Trump being president, you had NO call to say that about his son! JENNIFER: Why?! He is strange! I am not strange! I am normal! SHEILA: His mother would have something to say about that! JENNIFER: Do I really give a flying damn?! Melania Trump is a piece of SHIT! I am the only one worthy of marriage to Donald Trump! I am AMERICAN! She is nothing but a damned immigrant! SHEILA (smiling): Well, well, well! Is that how you are going to play? JENNIFER (screaming): YES! THAT IS HOW I AM GOING TO BE! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DAMNED HARPERS GOING TO DO TO STOP ME?! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! NOBODY CAN! I DON'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN IF MELANIA HERSELF TELLS ME TO GO TO HELL! I WOULD CALL HER STUPID ASS KID A PIECE OF SHIT AGAIN AND AGAIN! I AM PERFECT! NOBODY ELSE IS! SHEILA: Well, I just happened to make a personal phone call to Melania! She knows our family, and even though we differ on a lot of things, political and otherwise, we still have a cordial respect and a good bond. I happened to see her one day while I was in New York for a fashion buy. We went to a restaurant and had a meal and a few drinks. She told me what was going on with her life. And she told me that she is NOT going to leave Donald! You are sore out of luck, Barrett! JENNIFER: NO! DAMN IT! NO! HE LOVES ME! Not Melania! DYLAN (angrily): He LOVES Melania! He is the father of their son! And no matter what you think, he is NOT going to throw her over for someone like you! By the way, (he smiles nastily at the evil Jennifer) he tweeted us. He asked us personally to come to the Inaugural ball, but we had other things to attend to that day, especially a huge stockholder's meeting that will be all day. He understood. He respects our business savvy and he likes that! And he also told us that YOU are absolutely NOT invited to that ball! (Jennifer is stricken. She is infuriated that she has been told that she is not welcome to the Inaugural ball!) JENNIFER (coldly): You are a damned liar! (Dylan produces a letter.) DYLAN: Read it, bitch! (Jennifer looks over the letter! She is enraged) JENNIFER: Damn it! I will make him PAY! I will make them ALL pay! DYLAN (mocking): Oh, really?! How in the world are you going to get to him?! JENNIFER: Don't you worry about that! I will! None of you assholes will stop me! Neither will his damned secret service! I will WIN! I ALWAYS WIN! (Enter Marta Srinivasen, she is smiling smugly) MARTA: I don't think so. Mr. Trump has told you that you will NO LONGER be a part of his organization! JENNIFER (exploding again into a temper tantrum): That is not fair! That is NOT FAIR! I GAVE MY ALL FOR HIM! I UTILIZED CHEATING TACTICS TO GET WHAT I WANTED! I GOT HIM THE PRESIDENCY! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE UP MELANIA AND MARRY ME! I WAS THE ONE WHO COMMITTED ELECTION FRAUD FOR HIM! IT WAS ALL ABOUT ME! IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ALL ABOUT ME! I AM.......! (She stops, realizing that she said too much!) JOLIETTE (furiously): I have called the police.......on YOU! You are finished, Barrett! COMPLETELY finished! JENNIFER: How?! I will have a lawyer bail me out of jail and have those charges dismissed with just a snap of my fingers! JOLIETTE: Who IS your lawyer? JENNIFER: One of Donald's lawyers! He will bail me out with ease and get those charges dismissed! (Jennifer again smiles her smug smirk) DYLAN: Not quite! SHEILA: That lawyer called Anyssa. He told her that he was no longer going to be working for you. JENNIFER (wailing): He can't do that! Donald promised me that he would be my lawyer for LIFE! MICHELLE: Well, then, your life is over! He just threw you over! JENNIFER: DAMN IT! ANYSSA: Watch your mouth, lady! JENNIFER (slapping Anyssa's hand away from her face): No, YOU watch YOUR mouth! I don't believe this! NONE of this! Trump is going to marry ME! HE hates Melania! He loves ME! And ONLY me! I even told him to throw his kids, ALL of them, away in favor of me! BRYAN: You disgusting bitch! Trump wouldn't touch you with a barge pole! JENNIFER: Oh, really?! He LOVES me! He hates everyone else in this country! He hates his own children, in favor of ME, and ONLY me! (Along comes a lawyer for Donald Trump.) LAWYER: Which one of you is Jennifer Barrett? (Everyone points at Jennifer.) JENNIFER: What of it?! I will be the next Mrs. Trump, so you had best talk to me in reverence! LAWYER: No, you will NOT be the next Mrs. Donald Trump! JENNIFER: Oh yes, I will be! There will be a new Trump in that family! And that someone will be ME! LAWYER: No, you won't! JENNIFER: Are you daring to contradict me?! I will have you demolished! (Everyone else is laughing) LAWYER: If you insist on maintaining this fiction that you are marrying Mr. Trump, then you will be on the receiving end of a libel suit! (Jennifer is stunned) JENNIFER: What?! LAWYER: If you do not leave them alone, I will file suit against you and you will definitely LOSE! JENNIFER: You damned shyster! I don't EVER lose in lawsuits! I always WIN! And I WILL be the First Lady of this nation! NOT Melania! NEVER her! ME! LAWYER: Well, then, you have forced my hand. This is a restraining order! You will NO longer even be considered a part of the Trump Organization! You have been removed! JENNIFER (erupting in rage): You will NOT STOP ME! (She grabs a knife that she had hidden in her handbag and stabs the lawyer viciously. He is immediately killed! The entire company is in shock.) MICHELLE: Oh, dear God! SHEILA: You really HAVE lost it! JENNIFER: Yes, I have! And I WILL NOW BE THE NEXT FIRST LADY! I AM GOING TO DEMOLISH HIS MARRIAGE TO MELANIA AND I WILL BE HIS NEW WIFE! I WILL SHOW YOU LOSERS THAT JENNIFER BARRETT ALWAYS WINS! (She shoves Anngelique Minzell to the ground and storms off. However, the US Secret Service, having been called by Joliette, grabs her. Jennifer once again screams and is dragged off. One of the Secret Service guards comes up to Dylan and Sheila.) SECRET SERVICE AGENT: Thank you both. Mr. Trump is quite appreciative. He wants you to know you and your lives have nothing to be feared from him and the rest of the family. DYLAN: Thank you, and please, give him and Melania and everyone else in the family our very best. SS AGENT: I will, sir. And he wants to come to Boston to visit the Harpers. He wants to show that there can be cooperation between the GOP and the Democrats. DYLAN: And he will receive that. We will gladly open to him. (To the shock of everyone, Mr. Trump himself is there. The entire company is shocked.) DONALD TRUMP: I am so pleased to get to know you, Mr. Harper. I promise you, there will be no animus from our end. DYLAN: And we will not have any animus towards you. DONALD TRUMP: Thank you. Now, you can tell that screaming banshee in the car, she is NOT invited to Washington at all! (Meanwhile, Jennifer is screaming) JENNIFER: I am the next Mrs. Donald Trump! I will have your asses replaced by someone who knows how to treat royalty like I AM! SS AGENT: Shut up! And by the way, Mr. Trump has a personal message for you. JENNIFER: To declare his undying love to me?! SS AGENT (smirking): No, he told you to go and drop dead! (The car drives off, and, upon hearing that blunt rejection from Trump, Jennifer is screaming in fury! The Harpers all head back to their houses and their lives. They would talk to the police about Jennifer's murder of the Trump lawyer. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton